Twisted
by dai86
Summary: Ele fez isso. Ele fez o que jurou que nunca faria. E fez isso com Sakura. SasuSaku sombrio. Capítulo único. Temas maduros. Perspectiva do Sasuke.


**Twisted **

**(**Doentio**)**

**por Yellow Mask**

* * *

Olá! Essa a tradução de uma FF em inglês de Yellow Mask (id:1033181)

Espero que gostem.

dai86

* * *

Nota do autor: Não sei de onde veio a idéia perturbadora. Tudo que posso dizer é: leiam até o final.

Agradecimentos ao meu revisor.

Yellow Mask

* * *

O clímax corre pelo meu corpo com uma força vertiginosa, o mundo ao meu redor reduzido a um mar branco enquanto me recobro da intensidade do orgasmo. Desabo sobre ela tentando recuperar o fôlego, esperando a realidade voltar à tona ao meu redor.

E quando retorna, desce sobre mim com tamanha intensidade. Sinto meu ombro queimando onde ela me mordeu, minhas costas e peito ardem com as marcas de suas unhas.

Sakura me mordeu, Sakura me arranhou.

Ela tentou me tirar de cima dela.

O que foi que eu fiz?

O mundo congela, e por um longo momento eu não sinto nada além do suor escorrendo pelos meus braços e arfadas quentes em meu pescoço enquanto ela luta pra respirar. Nesse momento percebo que provavelmente a estou sufocando com meu peso, e forço meus músculos a obedecerem, me levantando de cima dela.

Ouço um gemido fraco conforme me afasto, extraindo meu membro de dentro dela, não sei se é um sinal de alívio ou de medo, talvez esteja se perguntando se vou violentá-la novamente. Não olho em seu rosto pra descobrir... Não consigo, nunca mais... Não depois do que fiz com ela.

Agarro minhas calças no chão e visto com tamanha violência que surpreende que não tenham rasgado. Escuto outros sons vindos da cama agora, um choro contido e soluços intermitentes. Enquanto continuo a me vestir algo dentro de mim se contorce a cada som que escuto, evidência final do quanto a machuquei.

Ela se encolhe na cama, suas costas pra mim enquanto continua a chorar. Remorso e culpa, e um profundo desprezo por mim mesmo que nunca imaginei ser possível sentir deixam meu peito vazio e pesado ao mesmo tempo. Por um momento penso em tocá-la, confortá-la de alguma maneira, curá-la, mesmo que ela seja a médica e eu nunca tenha sido nada além de um destruidor...

Mas meu toque é a última coisa que ela pode querer agora.

Sei que devia ficar e esperar pelas autoridades, ANBU ou quem quer que venha me prender, mas não fico. Ela me parece aterrorizada o suficiente, e minha presença só deve piorar a situação.

Eu deixo o apartamento pra que ela possa chamar ajuda sem medo do que eu possa fazer pra impedí-la.

Porque a realidade é que a maioria dos estupradores querem escapar impunes, não?

Alcanço meu banheiro a tempo de vomitar tudo que consumi nas últimas horas. O gosto ácido de bile e vômito fica impregnado na minha boca. Eu não lavo a boca. Mereço sentir isso, sentir o gosto do que me tornei.

Mesmo agora, as imagens correm na minha mente como um filme de mal gosto. A briga, os gritos, palavras cuspidas num ódio cego, toda a raiva em seu rosto enquanto ela gritava comigo...

"VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM NADA MESMO, NÃO É!"

"COM CERTEZA NÃO COM VOCÊ!" Grito de volta, ao mesmo tempo suprimindo o impulso de agarrá-la e mostrar exatamente o quanto me importo com ela, e de que forma.

Vejo faíscas em seu olhar. "FORA!"

Minhas emoções, geralmente tão controladas explodem. Agarrei seus pulsos enquando ela dava as costas pra mim, forçando seu peito contra o meu, meus lábios se curvando em sarcasmo. "Me obriga."

No segundo seguinte meus lábios colidem com os dela.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo uma segunda onda de enjôo subindo pela garganta enquanto lembrava de tê-la jogado contra a cama, rasgando suas roupas... lembrando de seus gemidos de dor, seu grito de agonia e desespero quando eu finalmente gozei dentro dela.

Ainda não sei o que aconteceu comigo, que desejo perverso obscureceu meu bom senso e me cegou pra verdade. Mas agora tudo parece vívido em minha mente. Quero um banho, quero me lavar dos resíduos desse crime, mas não o faço. Os fluídos começam a formar uma crosta incômoda sobre minha pele, mas não quero destruir as evidências. Quando vierem me buscar, quero que tenham certeza da minha culpa. Certeza o suficiente pra impor uma punição brutal, o que não significa justiça, porque nada vai compensar o que fiz com ela, mas não mereço nada menos do que isso

Não haverá concessões, não haverá piedade dessa vez. Pelo menos espero que não. Espero que me façam pagar. Nada de indulgências. Espero que me crucifiquem diante do toda a vila, e quando eu estiver morto, talvez isso seja um pequeno passo pra curar as feridas dela.

Ninguém vai falar a meu favor dessa vez. Nem mesmo Naruto vai me perdoar dessa vez. Na verdade, quando ele souber o que fiz com ela, provavelmente vai ser o primeiro a exigir minha cabeça.

E não vou negar a ele. Eu nunca permitiria que me executassem por deixar Konoha e me tornado um fugitivo, mas isso... Por essa traição eles podem ter minha cabeça.

Porque traição é exatamente o que isso é, a forma mais vil de traição. Eu era um traidor, um assassino, um desertor... E mesmo assim Sakura deu as costas pra mim no calor de uma discussão, confiando que eu não a atacaria, não tiraria proveito da vantagem física,... E eu quebrei essa confiança. Usei minha força contra ela da pior maneira possível, violando seu corpo, tomando à força o que ela nunca teria me dado de livre vontade.

Foi por isso que fiz o que fiz? Quando retornei a Konoha, reconheci que Sakura havia amadurecido, que mesmo que me aceitasse como um amigo, seu coração nunca mais estaria ao meu alcance,... Fui tolo de acreditar que algum dia estaria de novo. Aceitei que o que ela havia me oferecido uma noite anos atrás, nunca mais seria oferecido de novo.

Ao menos acreditei que eu havia aceitado. Tornei-me tão perverso, tão doentio que a tomei à força porque sabia que nunca poderia tê-la de outra forma?

Com esse pensamento senti o ímpeto de vomitar novamente, apertando os lábios num esforço de evitar. Se eu vomitar novamente podem acreditar que eu estava bêbado ou drogado, ou de qualquer forma fora de mim. Podem ser lenientes, me dar uma pena leve, quando na verdade eu deveria ser executado.

Fico sentado imaginando quando virão me buscar. Sakura provavelmente está pedindo ajuda agora, em prantos dizendo que foi violentada por um de seus colegas de equipe, e garanto que eles saberão não se tratar de Naruto. Vão saber que ela fala de mim, Uchiha Sasuke, traidor, assassino, escória,... Uma mancha em Konoha. Provavelmente vão imaginar que planejei isso; retornar pra vila, escapar da pena de morte, se reintegrar na sociedade... Apenas pra violentar Sakura. Naruto e Kakashi provavelmente vão achar que Orochimaru perverteu minha mente além de qualquer limite.

Ninguém vai acreditar que eu preferiria cortar meus pulsos antes de fazer qualquer coisa dessa natureza contra Sakura. E eu estou considerando isso seriamente neste momento pra garantir que eu nunca mais o faça.

Espero que eles venham logo, ou vou ficar tentado a fazê-lo... E ela terá a satisfação de me ver pagar. Eles virão logo. Só preciso acreditar nisso. Eles virão logo...

Certo?

Dizem que a grande maioria dos estupros nunca é denunciada. Especialmente se a vítima, e nesse momento me dói pensar em Sakura dessa forma, conhece o criminoso. Quando a vítima conhece o estuprador, e está familiarizada com ele, muitas vezes ela se culpa, acreditando que de alguma forma foi culpada.

Espero que não seja o caso. Espero que Sakura não acredite que fez algo pra me provocar. Não quero imaginar ela lavando os lençóis e se livrando das roupas, tentando fingir que está tudo bem e nunca contar a ninguém o que fiz com ela.

Não faça isso Sakura. Me faça pagar pelo o que fiz, pelo o que tirei de você.

Vou esperar o resto da noite por eles. Se não vierem até o amanhecer vou direto a sala da Hokage confessar. Não acho que muitas pessoas confessem um crime de estupro, talvez as autoridades não me levem a sério, mas Tsunade... Apenas a intervenção de Sakura e Naruto impediu que ela me executasse quando retornei. Com certeza ela vai me enforcar dessa vez.

Vou confessar por escrito, o que for preciso para garantir que não haja um julgamento. Não vou forçar Sakura a descrever a violência que sofreu diante de uma sala cheia de estranhos. Já fiz ela passar pelo suficiente pra marcá-la pro resto da vida.

Se tiver que me entregar, espero que minha cooperação não inspire piedade. Espero que imponham a pior e mais dolorosa morte que Ibiki consiga imaginar, e espero que ela possa assistir. Ou talvez seja melhor que me deixem vivo para me torturar, enquanto me afogo no veneno da minha própria culpa.

Acreditei ter atingido o fundo do poço o dia que implorei Itachi por minha vida. Acreditei ter sido o ponto mais baixo da minha vida quando ele me mostrou o quão fraco eu era comparado com ele. Ou quando abandonei meu lar e segui um sádico em troca de poder. Agora vejo que não era nada comparado ao que fiz agora.

Mesmo na vila do Som, mesmo com Orochimaru, havia um limite. Nada de mortes desnecessárias, nada de tortura,... E nada de estupros. Mas agora passei desse limite, fiz o que jurei nunca fazer contra a única pessoa que acreditava nunca poder machucar. Que tipo de homem faz isso? Comete a pior das violências contra a mulher que ele ama?

Eu não sei a resposta, mas parece que sou este tipo de homem.

Eu me enforcaria agora mesmo se não achasse que estaria tirando de Sakura o direito de me ver pagar. Eu causei essa dor, e não vou poder compensá-la jamais. Nunca desfiz qualquer mal que causei a ela, nunca curei nenhuma ferida,... Que essa seja a primeira vez.

Seja qual for a punição que me derem, espero que lhe traga algum alívio.

Os primeiros raios da manhã iluminam a vila e percebo que o prazo acabou. Eles já teriam vindo. Ela nunca os chamou. Apesar de parecer impossível, meu desprezo por mim mesmo se multiplica enquanto imagino Sakura queimando os lençóis nos quais a violentei, jogando fora suas roupas, esfregando a pele sob a água escaldante do chuveiro tentando lavar meus fluídos dela.

Imagino o que pareço quando entro na torre da Hokage. Desgrenhado e selvagem, olhos vermelhos marcados pela noite em claro, punhos cerrados. Mas ninguém me questiona, eles provavelmente podem sentir minha urgência, e que não tenho nenhuma má intenção. Pelo menos não contra Tsunade, apenas contra mim mesmo.

Nem mesmo bato na porta, apenos a abro e entro na sala. Deduzo que quanto mais irada ela estiver comigo, mais cruel será. Assim espero.

Vejo cabelos loiros saltarem enquanto Tsunade se ergue da mesa num susto. Vejo a irritação em seus olhos quando ela percebe quem interrompeu seu cochilo. "Que diabos você quer Uchiha? E porque não bateu antes de entrar?"

"Vim confessar um crime," digo com uma voz perfeitamente contida.

"Pelo o que sei de você, exitem muitos crimes pelos quais confessar. Você vai ter que ser mais específico," ela tenta me provocar, mas há muito suas espetadas deixaram de me irritar, afinal, ela tem razão. Todo esse tempo acreditava que seu desprezo por mim ocorria porque ela não entendia minha posição, minhas escolhas, mas agora imagino que talvez ela me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesmo, que talvez soubesse que eu faria algo desse tipo.

Se ela sabia e mesmo assim permitiu que eu chegasse perto de Sakura, então ela é tão culpada quanto eu.

Mas não me prendo a esse pensamento. Vim aqui fazer uma coisa, e uma coisa apenas. "Na noite passada, aproximadamente às oito horas, eu violentei Haruno Sakura."

A poucos centímetros de seus lábios, o copo de sakê de Tsunade escapa de sua mão e se espatifa contra o chão, o líquido macha a superfície da madeira escura simulando uma mancha de sangue.

Aindo estou em seu escritório, mas agora uso algemas que restringem meu chakra, posição adequada a um criminoso. Não há guardas – talvez ela saiba que não vou resistir ou tentar escapar. Ela escutou minha confissão, mas ainda posso ver a descrença em sua expressão. Talvez esteja imaginando se o 'desgraçado sem coração' faria algo assim com Sakura.

Eu não a culpo. Até a noite passada eu mesmo juraria que nunca seria capaz de machucar Sakura dessa forma.

Ouço passos no corredor, pesados e apressados, esperando se tratar de Ibiki, vindo pra começar minha punição. Mas não é o caso. A porta abre com violência e se choca contra a parede. Naruto praticamente corre sala adentro.

"Ei, desgraçado, uns agentes ANBU disseram que você estava aqui. Está correndo um boato de que você molestou Sakura ou algo do tipo..."

Sua voz morre quando ele nota minha aparência abatida, as algemas, e a expressão ameaçadora de Tsunade. Percebo outra presença na porta quando Kakashi entra na sala, sem seu livro laranja nas mãos, a expressão em seus olhos é grave.

"Velha, que diabos é isso?" Naruto reclama. "Você não está levando esses boatos a sério, está?"

Kakashi parece mais calmo, mas algo em sua postura me causa arrepios.

"Sasuke?" é tudo que ele diz. Sua voz soa como um sussurro depois da gritaria do Naruto.

Eu repito o que havia dito a Tsunade da primeira vez, apático como se estivesse recitando uma fala qualquer. "Na noite passada, aproximadamente às oito horas, eu violentei Haruno Sakura."

Naruto empalidece, Kakashi parece tenso e incerto.

"Eu... eu não acredito," Naruto balbucia. "Não é verdade. Você nunca,... você não faria... você não seria capaz de fazer isso com Sakura!"

"Nós brigamos, eu a arrastei pro quarto, joguei ela na cama e a forcei a fazer sexo comigo," eu recitei sem emoção, meus lábios se movendo sem que minha mente processasse as palavras.

"... você não faria..." a voz do Naruto soa frágil agora.

Levei minhas mãos algemadas até a gola da minha camisa, puxando ela pra revelar as marcas em meus ombros e peito, causadas quando Sakura tentou me tirar de cima dela. "Eu a estuprei."

"Você está mentindo!" ele berra me agarrando pelo colarinho e me sacudindo. "Você está mentindo! Você nunca faria..."

"Eu a estuprei." Agora que confessei, pareço não conseguir parar de repetir. Meus lábios continuam a repetir as palavras sem parar, como uma fita quebrada. "Eu a estuprei. Eu a estu-"

"Cala a boca!" Naruto grita. Seus olhos cheios raiva revelam um reflexo vermelho na íris azul, sugerindo que ele estava a ponto de perder o controle.

Espero que perca. Estou a ponto de gritar pra ele me bater, para alguém me bater, para alguém me fazer sofrer pelo menos uma fração do que ela deve ter sofrido quando eu...

"Tem certeza?" Kakashi pergunta numa voz baixa.

Eu o encaro. Que diabos ele está perguntando? Se tenho certeza... O que isso quer dizer?

Minha expressão deve ter transmitido minha confusão e ele continua, "Sakura prestou alguma queixa contra você? Ela disse que você a violentou?"

"A maioria dos estupros não é denunciado," digo a ele, meu olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer no chão.

"Pode ter sido um genjutsu? Algum tipo de ilusão?"

Minha vontade é a de bater nele. Porque ele está procurando por motivos pra me isentar de culpa? Eles deviam estar exigindo meu sangue, esfolando minha pele, qualquer coisa além de tranquilamente tentar me convencer que não tenho culpa.

Mas não me preocupo. Tsunade me odeia. Ela não vai aceitar desculpas, vai procurar alguém pra me executar.

"Por qual motivo?" ela considera um momento. "Esperando que o remorso o leve ao suicídio?"

Eu olho pasmo pra ela. Tenho que admitir, suicídio parece uma opção atraente no momento. Melhor do que ter outras pessoas conspirando pra me transformar em vítima quando foi Sakura quem sofreu a violência aqui. Sofreu nas mãos de um colega, de uma pessoa que deveria protegê-la e cuidar dela, não abusar dela.

Tsunade percebe minha expressão de desgosto e parece entender seu significado. "Devo admitir Uchiha – você não está se comportando como um estuprador. Nunca vi um estuprador confessar o crime na manhã seguinte e implorar pela pior punição possível ao invés de pedir leniência em troca de cooperação."

Naruto está em silêncio agora. Kakashi parece concordar com Tsunade, e desespero começa a me tomar. Será que eles não entendem o que fiz? Que devo ser condenado como um dos piores criminosos, como Itachi ou Orochimaru.

Eles não entendem que devo ser torturado e morto pelo o que fiz com ela?

"Bom, tem uma forma simples de esclarecer isso," Kakashi diz. "Chamamos Sakura pra ouvir o que ela tem a dizer."

Meu sangue congela. Eles não entendem que o motivo da minha confissão era garantir que ela não tenha que reviver o que aconteceu?

"Não!" Eu grito irritado quando vejo Tsunade alcançar o interfone. "Não é suficiente que eu... não pode obrigar ela a contar, não pode obrigar ela a passar por isso."

Ela me encara. "Outro ponto ao seu favor Uchiha... nunca conheci um estuprador que queira poupar a vítima de contar a história."

Ela aperta o botão do interfone e pede a Shizune que chame Sakura no hospital. Kakashi tapa minha boca para evitar que meus gritos a interrompam. Minha vontade é de morder sua mão e atacá-lo e de alguma forma evitar que eles continuem com o que estão prestes a fazer.

A mão deixa minha boca, mas eu não reajo mais. A essa altura qualquer reação violenta diante do prospecto de causar dor a Sakura só vai convencê-los de que não poderia tê-la machucado. E não há como impedir que ela venha agora. Então eu espero. Me sento e encaro o chão, esperando que ela venha e desabe diante da minha presença, provando que tenho dito a verdade.

Passos leves soam no corredor e algo se revira dentro do meu peito. Uma batida suave na porta e ela se abre.

"Você desejava me ver, Lady Tsunade?" ela pergunta, sua voz suave e rouca, como se estivesse chorando.

Mantenho meus olhos fixos no chão, mas percebo o instante em que ela me nota. Escuto uma leve e repentina tomada de ar, e posso imaginá-la tentando manter a compostura. Luto contra o impulso de me contorcer. Ao invés disso imploro que o chão se abra e me engula pra que ela não tenha que olhar pra mim.

"O que... o que está acontecendo?"

Ela parece confusa, e mesmo sabendo que ela não me quer olhando pra ela, meus olhos já estão acostumados a focar nela sempre que está por perto. Eles me desobedecem, saltando do chão para o rosto dela em um instante.

Ela andou chorando. Ela havia tentado encobrir com maquiagem, mas seus olhos ainda estão vermelhos e inchados, sinal de que ela provavelmente passou a noite chorando. Um lenço envolve seu pescoço, mesmo nesse dia quente, e eu posso imaginar as marcas que ele esconde.

"Você andou chorando!" Naruto exclama, e tenho uma vontade repentina de bater nele, bater de verdade! É claro que ela estava chorando – uma das pessoas que ela mais confiava acabou de quebrar essa confiança da pior forma possível.

"Qual é o problema Sakura?" ele pergunta se aproximando dela.

"Eu... eu prefiro não dizer." Ela diz lentamente, seus olhos correndo pela sala como se ela fosse um animal acuado, enquanto permaneço algemado, sentado a sua frente, pensando que nunca vou perdoá-los por fazê-la passar por isso...

"Por que está usando um lenço?" Tsunade pergunta, e posso notar um tom de dúvida em sua voz enquanto imagina se eu realmente disse a verdade. Ótimo... Ela está começando a entender.

"Arhn... está frio," ela hesita, pressionando o tecido contra si. "Mas ninguém respondeu minha pergunta – o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que Sasuke está algemado"

Naruto tenta responder, mas Kakashi o interrompe.

"Houve um... incidente..." Ele responde vagamente. "É melhor você tirar esse lenço antes que desmaie de calor."

Ela recusa timidamente e eu cerro meus dentes. Apenas a certeza de que ela não quer escutar minha voz previne que eu grite com Kakashi para deixá-la em paz.

"Você pode remover o lenço Sakura?" Tsunade pede a ela, e minha raiva encontra um novo alvo.

"Prefiro não tirar," Sakura diz numa voz baixa.

A expressão de Tsunade se torna grave, um tom de preocupação mais notável agora. Ela finalmente entende que algo está errado. E agora que ela sabe, não vai enrolar. "Sakura, tire esse lenço, é uma ordem."

Tento reprimir minha fúria, meu desejo de gritar pra ela calar a boca e poupar Sakura a humilhação de expor as marcas que deixei nela.

Ela engole a seco, e lentamente desenrola o tecido colorido de seu pescoço.

Me choco ao ver as marcas espalhadas pelo pescoço, marcas obviamente causadas pelos meus dentes e língua, evidência do dano que causei ao seu corpo,... E provavelmente a sua alma também.

Tsunade e Kakashi parecem chocados também. Naruto, é claro, não chega às conclusões óbvias. Ou se chega, prefere ignorar.

"Uau, você levou várias picadas," ele diz sem hesitação. "Mas Sasuke está preso porque invadiu a sala da velhota Tsunade dizendo que tinha te estuprado..."

"Cala a boca!" Eu grito com ele como um cão raivoso. A última coisa que Sakura precisa é ouvir o pesadelo da noite passada discutido como se fosse um boato tolo.

"Você... você disse que me estuprou?"

Demoro a perceber que ela falava comigo. Imaginei que eu seria a última pessoa com quem ela falaria. Com meus olhos fixos no chão novamente, me deixando alheio ao que transparece em sua expressão quando confirmo com a cabeça. Alívio? Amargura? Ódio?

"Por quê?" sua voz é suave e macia, como creme, e meus pulmões se contraem quando penso que depois disso tudo, nunca mais vou ouvir essa voz.

Ela parece esperar por uma resposta, então respondo. "Porque é verdade."

Estranhamente, Naruto está em silêncio, provavelmente calado diante da expressão no rosto de Sakura.

Ouço uma leve tomada de ar e percebo que ela se move em minha direção. Eu vejo seus pés entrarem no meu campo de visão, parando diante de mim, sentado e acorrentado como o animal que sou. Quando sinto um toque cálido em meu ombro, recuo. Ela não pode me tocar. Como ela pode suportar minha presença depois do que fiz a ela?

"Você não me estuprou, Sasuke..."

Levanto minha cabeça surpreso e me deparo com tristes olhos verdes por um segundo. Mas o contato me queima por dentro, como água sacra derramada sobre uma criatura impura, e meus olhos se voltam para o chão mais uma vez.

"Eu te estuprei," digo em voz baixa. "Te violentei, corrompi, deflorei... tenho certeza que existem várias formas de dizer, mas a verdade é que eu te agarrei e te violentei contra a sua vontade."

"Não... não." Ela sussurra, ajoelhando e colocando sua mão em meu rosto de forma carinhosa. Suas mãos parecem tão pequenas e delicadas contra minha pele, e me percebo obedecendo a seu movimento gentil, levando meus olhos a encarar os dela.

"Aquilo não foi estupro," ela continua. "Eu não..."

Ela pausa, soando constrangida diante da audiência presente, mas continua. "Sasuke... você me ouviu pedindo pra você parar?"

Arregalo os olhos, meu corpo congela. Minha memória corre pelos eventos da noite passada – desejo e paixão e violência combinados para embaralhar as lembranças em uma névoa de falsa satisfação. Mas, pensando agora, não consigo me lembrar de ter ouvido 'não' ou 'pare', ou qualquer coisa dessa natureza.

Meu corpo todo treme enquanto contemplo uma idéia aparentemente ridícula. E se aqueles gemidos de sofrimento fossem gemidos de prazer? E se aquele grito de dor fosse na verdade um grito de êxtase?

Parece imcompreensível. Essa é Sakura, linda em todos os sentidos, amada e estimada por todos nessa vila, e eu sou Sasuke, corrompido e perverso, um traidor que partiu seu coração. E a idéia de que ela consentiu com o que aconteceu na noite passada, de que ela me quis parece ridícula.

"Você pediu?" Eu mal reconheço minha própria voz, normalmente insípida e controlada, agora treme receosa e com um toque de esperança. "Você me pediu pra parar?"

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente em um movimento suave sem cortar contato visual. "Não. Disse pra você continuar."

Um choque de alívio corre pelo meu corpo, mas não acceito a redenção ainda. Preciso saber...

"Eu te machuquei," ele lembra, e quando ela nega novamente ele continua. "Você chorou."

Ela engole a seco novamente, e posso ver em seus olhos que este é outro fato que ela não quer admitir diante de outras pessoas, mas ela continua de qualquer forma. "Você estava indo embora. Achei... achei que você tinha se arrependido." Ela não me dá tempo pra assimilar as informações e se apressa em continuar a explicar. "Suas palavras me machucaram, quando nós discutimos, mas o que aconteceu depois... não foi amável e delicado – foi intenso e violento, e provavelmente não devia ter acontecido daquela forma, mas você não me forçou a nada Sasuke. Eu participei por livre vontade. Foi consensual. Garanto isso pra você Sasuke."

Parece que cada músculo do meu corpo relaxa de repente. Eu desabo e ela está lá, me abraçando, me amparando, me tocando como achei que ela nunca mais seria capaz. Apesar de nunca ter desmaiado de exaustão em minha vida, acredito estar à beira de desmaiar de alívio.

"Eu não te estuprei... eu não te estuprei..." continuo a balbuciar como um idiota, mas no momento não consigo me importar com isso. Não me importo que ela esteja me consolando como se eu fosse uma criança histérica, não me importo que Naruto, Kakashi e Tsunade estejam nos encarando, não me importo que eu esteja tremendo. Toda a minha percepção do mundo se resume aos pequenos braços em volta de mim, a voz doce em meu ouvido, e da verdade agora óbvia.

Eu não a forcei, ela estava disposta, tão disposta e voraz quanto eu. Ela me queria tanto quanto eu queria a ela.

"Sasuke... por quê?" Escutei seu sussurro. "Por que você achou que havia..."

"Porque você é você e eu sou eu..." admito, tento elaborar em meio a minha respiração frântica. "Eu não achei que você ainda... depois de tudo..."

Ela ri como se estivesse tentando conter um choro de alegria. "Você realmente é emocionalmente um idiota, não?"

A palavra idiota dá uma espetada em meu orgulho, e fico aliviado de sentir indignação com o insulto. Por um momento temi que os últimos eventos tivessem me afetado de tal forma a alterar minha personalidade.

Sinto seu toque laceado de chakra nas algemas e elas caem no chão. Com as mãos livres envolvo sua cintura pra trazê-la pra mim, apoiando a testa contra seu peito, inalando seu aroma doce.

Percebo que os outros deixaram a sala, nos dando um pouco de privacidade. Mas minha mente está imersa nela. Minhas mão correm por seu corpo como se eu não pudesse me satisfazer o suficiente dela.

"Me desculpa, " sussurro contra seu pescoço. Sei que provavelmente é a primeira vez que digo isso, mas ela merece escutar.

"Eu já te disse, você não..."

"Não,... me desculpa por ir embora."

Ela paralisa chocada e eu pressiono meus lábios contra os dela. Apesar de termos feito algo muito mais íntimo na noite passada, me encontro nervoso, como se parte de mim não ousasse acreditar que ela realmente queira isso, que ela me ame como eu a amo.

Ela parece sentir minha hesitação, porque no segundo seguinte ela intensifica o beijo, seus dedos correndo pelo meu cabelo num êxtase febril.

"Você está hesitante," ela fala contra minha pele, salpicando beijos pelo meu rosto enquanto minha língua corre por cada centímetro de pele ao alcance, ansiosa em sentir o sabor dela.

Emito um som vagamente afirmativo, recuando pra poder enxergar seu rosto, tentando decorar cada linha, cada curva. Talvez demore até que eu esteja confortável com o contato físico, e ela parece enxergar isso em meus olhos.

"Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso," ela promete. "Juntos."

Eu concordo. "Juntos."

Então ela reafirma suas intenções me puxando em outro beijo intenso.

**Fim**

* * *

Meio angustiante no começo, mas bonitinho no final, não?

Abraços!

dai86


End file.
